Rose Noble
Rose Noble is a 17-year-old Ravenclaw and pureblood witch. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Rose Amelia Noble was born on January 18, 1997 in Glasgow, Scotland to Skyler Class-Noble, a British witch and former Hufflepuff student, and Sagittarius Noble, a Scottish wizard and former Slytherin. Rose was born as an only child. She and her family are considered "blood traitors" because they are pureblood, but they do not care about their blood status. While growing up in her magical household, Sagittarius was expecting her to become a Slytherin, while Skyler had expected her to become a bold Gryffindor. Rose had a different personality from everyone else. She had a fiery personality with a rebellious streak, and she could be tougher and stand up for herself and others when needed. She was fiercely independent and stoic. She had a huge, overactive imagination, which she kept to herself. Skyler had decided that while Rose was ambitious, Slytherin would not be the best house for her, as Gryffindor was. Rose loved her home in Scotland and the Scottish traditions in her family, but however, Skyler, who was from London, England, wanted to be closer to her family. Skyler and Sagittarius made the decision to move to London, and both thought that this would be a good idea. Rose didn't want to move, and she hated her home in London, because she was teased and made fun of at her muggle school for being too tall, her red hair, pale skin, and Scottish accent. Her classmates called her names, and this made Rose want to be normal, just like everyone else, more than anything. She at first hated being different, but she soon learned to take pride in her appearance and her heritage, and she decided to behave more like the Scottish stereotypes she heard about. Rose grew to fight back as an instinct. She kept to herself so that nothing could be used against her, and she pushed everyone away, not wanting anyone to get close to her. She was violent, stubborn, and she got into trouble often. After her classmates realized that she could fight back, they started to leave her alone, and most people knew not to mess with her. Rose was a very talented witch, and she displayed signs of being a witch at a young age. She was very wise and intelligent growing up, even though she didn't always choose to behave wisely. Her parents were very proud of the witch she was becoming, but when she turned 11, her letter did not come. Her parents became very worried that she would not be attending Hogwarts, or if she did had any magical qualities after all. The letter came two weeks before school at Hogwarts started, because the owl had been delayed. Rose's parents were very proud of her for receiving her letter, and Rose was extremely excited to attend Hogwarts. Rose purchased her supplies and got a pet cat, which she named "Ginge" because of its reddish fur. On the Hogwarts Express, she found an empty compartment and sat there, when a man asked if he could join her. He introduced himself as Matthew Jones, her Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Rose found him very strange, but also very funny. During the sorting ceremony, she was expecting to be sorted into Slytherin or Gryffindor. Instead, to her surprise, she was sorted into Ravenclaw, because the Sorting Hat recognized her intelligence. The Sorting Hat figured that she would do her best in Ravenclaw. At first Rose was upset that she would not be in the house that she thought suited her the best, or the house that her father had expected her to be in. She started to realize that she truly did belong in Ravenclaw as she began her school year. In her first Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Matthew Jones, Rose continuiously called out and got into trouble. Matthew asked her to stay after class, so she did. He explained to her that it wasn't detention, and that she wasn't in trouble, but he wanted to know why she hadn't behaved herself. She explained that it was just her personality, and that she had always behaved in that way. Matthew and Rose became best friends afterwards. Rose discovered her natural talent for Quiddich, and she now plays as a chaser on the Ravenclaw team. She has been a straight O student since her first year at Hogwarts, and she is very proud of her achievements. In the beginning of her seventh year, she was chosen to participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, along with her best friends Dylan Whiteman and Freddie Simon, and two Slytherins, Liam Sherwood and Johnny Torsson. She and her teammates won second place in the first event, where they fought off monsters in the Forbidden Forest, and they won last place due to forfeit in the second event, where they were forced to kill demonic versions of their best friends. In Rose's case, she saw Matthew, and she was unable to kill him. For the third event, they were sent on a scavanger hunt throughout Hogwarts. The first item on her team's list, an ostrich feather, was actually a portkey that lead them to the Little Hangleton Graveyard. There, she saw Phoenix Greene, her rival, who announced her plans to resurrect Lord Voldemort. Phoenix held the team hostage as she followed through with resurrecting Voldemort. When he had been restored, Liam stood up to Voldemort. Angry, Voldemort killed Liam, which Rose and her teammates witnessed. Liam's death allowed Rose, Dylan, Freddie, and Johnny to escape, where they returned to Hogwarts by portkey with Liam's body. He was buried in the Middle Courtyard, and a funeral was held for him the next day. Rose attended the funeral and gave a speech, where she spoke of Liam's sacrifice, bravery, and courage. She explained how Liam was a true hero, and she recalled the moment of his death. Rose now wants to put Voldemort and his evil to a stop, and she will now do anything for the cause. Personality Rose is described to be a mix of the personalities of the houses combined into one: the intelligence and quick-wittedness of Ravenclaw, the bold bravery and feisty spirit of a Gryffindor, the slyness of a Slytherin, and the heart of a Hufflepuff. Rose is very determined and she has a ready mind. She doesn’t take no for an answer, and the word doesn't stop her. She is always ready to break the rules of others and set her own. She is very intelligent, and she is a quick-thinker, which is something that she values. She is a very individual and stubborn person with her own, unique personality. Rose grew up as being very stoic, so she doesn't open up about her emotions and feelings to others. She will break and bend rules if she feels that she needs to. She doesn't understand why others are so afraid to get in trouble, as she is so outgoing. She is extremely feisty and she has a very fiery, stubborn, and independent attitude. She can be very impatient, and she can have a huge temper. She sometimes tends to be very loud. Rose can be very flirty. She speaks in a thick Scottish accent, despite living in London since age seven. Rose is very proud of her Scottish heritage, and she often shows this off. Looks Rose has bright, red hair, which is usually curled. She has hazel eyes that can light up an entire room. She is beautiful, and she is very tall, being 5'11". She has very pale skin, with light freckles across her face. She speaks in a Scottish accent, which she has had for all of her life. Many people describe Rose to look like a "Scottish stereotype." She always has her long fingernails painted in vibrant colors. She sometimes wears round reading glasses, which she hates, to read. Wand Rose has an 11 inch oak wood wand with a unicorn hair core, which she always carries with her. Alliances *Matthew Jones (best friend) *Melanie King (best friend) *Marcus Ford (best friend) *Dylan Whiteman (best friend) *Marie Sawyer (good friend) *Freddie Simon (best friend) *Evan Saunders (best friend) *Liam Sherwood *Johnny Torsson (best friend) Enemies *Phoenix Greene (rival) *Voldemort *Tony Christensen *Levi Sinclair *All Death Eaters Abilities/Traits *Rose is a pureblood witch. *Rose is very intelligent. *Rose is very witty. *Rose is very clever. *Rose is very stubborn. *Rose loves reading. *Rose is a Straight O Student. *Rose can be very sarcastic. *Rose is very independent. *Rose can be very loud. *Rose is very curious. *Rose wears reading glasses. *Rose was on the Hogwarts team in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. *Rose witnessed Lord Voldemort's resurrection. *Rose witnessed the death of Liam Sherwood. *Rose's patronus is a lion. *Rose is currently a chaser on the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team. *Rose is one of the students who reformed Dumbledore's Army for the second time. Time Line 10.13.12CaitlinBlackwoodByLuigiNovi1.jpg|First Year caitlin-blackwood-young-alexis.jpg|Second Year Screen Shot 2014-10-18 at 1.59.24 PM.png|Third Year A155a7259b2eb64d4619acd945d655db.jpg|Fourth Year Normal_Rebusscreencaps-00157.png|Fifth Year 14_interview-dr-who-girl.jpg|Sixth Year Karen-Gillan-karen-gillan-15058535-475-700.jpg|Seventh Year Gallery George Weasley's wand.jpg|Rose's wand Full size nimbus2000 NN7535.jpg|Rose's broom lion_patronus_by_tribalchick101-d6vk8dl.jpg|Rose's Patronus, a lion. cute_small_cat_wallpaper-t2.jpg|Rose's cat, Ginge KarenGillan.gif Ihvhgmage.jpg Fffgnimage.jpg Referimage.jpg Imagedfrfthtngng.jpg Feedersimage.jpg Hghguimage.jpg Bubbvugimage.jpg Gillanimage.jpg Coolhairimage.jpg Glassesimage.jpg Imfgfhfhghage.jpg Igdgdggfhgmage.jpg Imaghfye.jpg Fthfhgfhyimage.jpg Imvghvghage.jpg Wowimage.jpg Ugh hugimage.jpg Youngimage.jpg Ilolmage.jpg Itexmage.jpg Imssymage.jpg Ihyemage.jpg Blacks whiteimage.jpg Prettyimage.jpg Imhuage.jpg Readdress.jpg Images I.jpg Smile.jpg Ooh lights .jpg By ghosh image.jpg Sunglasses array.jpg AngelsTakeAmyandRory.jpg Vhvhvhgimage.jpg Ghbhghgimage.jpg Hair.jpg Isarvesmage.jpg Policeboximage.jpg Hihiimage.jpg Dressimage.jpg Whatimage.jpg Eyesimage.jpg Clapimage.jpg Ihatmage.jpg Moodyimage.jpg Hanovermouthimage.jpg Lookupimage.jpg Scarvesarecool.jpg Icoseupmage.jpg 49325-karen-gillan-at-2010-glamour-women-of-the-ye.png tumblr_lvzzpyf5er1qd9j2vo6_250.gif Tumblr lstimsErQF1qbiddxo1 500.png|Rose and Professor Jones Matt-Karen-Buzz-Magazine-photoshoot-18-12-10-matt-smith-and-karen-gillan-17754091-500-292 large.jpg Tumblr mv54vcmFpP1swk6pzo1 500.gif|Rose and Professor Ford Scotland.jpg tumblr_mecthq9sHV1qci9t2o6_r2_250.gif tumblr_mecthq9sHV1qci9t2o2_r1_250.gif 423px-Tumblr_lxgnbpDFbI1ql26gfo1_500.jpg tumblr_mxlr1qEg9j1s0gbgco1_500.gif Amy-Pond-030.jpg tumblr_static_8qcp11rww6wwg4oo8s8kkoo4k.jpg karen-gillan-amy-pond-35319127-500-667.jpg tumblr_mw0as61hvQ1qetqj1o2_250.gif 18dc2abd991a59201d3cab6bc0599ace.jpg Amy-and-her-Red-Scarf-amy-pond-35450696-245-160.gif tumblr_n493shX9T21qgyarho4_r2_250.gif tumblr_n493shX9T21qgyarho8_r1_250.gif tumblr_n493shX9T21qgyarho6_r1_250.gif tumblr_n493shX9T21qgyarho5_r1_250.gif tumblr_n493shX9T21qgyarho7_r2_250.gif tumblr_n493shX9T21qgyarho3_r2_250.gif topshop-fleece-collar-pu-biker-jacket-gallery.jpg amy-pond-style-2.jpg b07199_4952155.jpg tumblr_inline_n64yytbzJv1qd8ohv.gif Karen-Gillan-Amy-Pond-026.jpg amelia-amy-amy-pond-doctor-who-Favim.com-614476.jpg.png amy_pond_zippers.jpg Amy-pond-behind-the-scenes-amy-pond-12278785-1537-2000.jpg tumblr_mt4mjeLizv1ragydko1_500.gif e823413ab5122f613e26fd4283f365c0.jpg article-2210593-154563D9000005DC-251_634x352.jpg Amy-Pond-amy-pond-19478873-500-200.gif Amy-Pond-6x13-The-Wedding-Of-River-Song-amy-pond-25772811-1280-720.jpg Amy-6x01-The-Impossible-Astronaut-amy-pond-22931954-1920-1080.jpg amy-smile.gif tumblr_lwhh97SzBi1qf1qhm.gif Let-s-Kill-Hitler-amy-pond-29542788-1600-900.png Amy-6x01-The-Impossible-Astronaut-amy-pond-22931933-1920-1080.jpg AmyPondTIA1.jpg amy pond snow.jpg 007.jpg Doctor-Who-Amy-Pond-Wearing-Round-Glasses.jpg|Rose's reading glasses Doctor-Who-The-Angels-Take-Manhattan.jpg tumblr_mb6kewFxkM1r2rg7vo1_500.gif tumblr_n7gw40UL0f1rv3a9bo5_250.gif tumblr_n7gw40UL0f1rv3a9bo4_250.gif tumblr_n7gw40UL0f1rv3a9bo3_250.gif tumblr_n7gw40UL0f1rv3a9bo2_250.gif tumblr_n7gw40UL0f1rv3a9bo1_250.gif tumblr_n7gw40UL0f1rv3a9bo6_250.gif tumblr_n5semlJI9P1rv3a9bo7_250.gif tumblr_n5semlJI9P1rv3a9bo1_250.gif tumblr_n5semlJI9P1rv3a9bo8_250.gif tumblr_n422ylGAsi1rv3a9bo2_500.gif tumblr_n422ylGAsi1rv3a9bo1_500.gif Oculus-Karen-Gillan.jpg 334.jpg 336.jpg 335.jpg tumblr_n6mi7wJnxg1svck0oo2_250.gif tumblr_n6mi7wJnxg1svck0oo1_250.gif tumblr_nasbdlbQWR1qdpcv4o6_250.gif tumblr_n37w36qG551rj7z7ro2_250.gif tumblr_n37w36qG551rj7z7ro4_250.gif Karen_Gillan_2.jpg karen_gillan_not_another_happy_ending_promo_shoot_aug_9_2012__rNu6Tix.sized copy.jpg 500full.jpg Tumblr_ml7tdfSj5l1rv11vmo1_500_large.jpg tumblr_mhuxu5I3LR1re00g7o9_250.gif tumblr_ml7fqzLmA51qmohc9o2_250.gif tumblr_ml7fqzLmA51qmohc9o5_250.gif Karen1.JPG Karen2.JPG Tumblr_mlmaryKyRt1rklynlo1_500.gif Category:Ravenclaw Category:Student Category:Straight O Student Category:Quidditch Player Category:Pureblood Category:Chaser Category:Miramc22 Category:Female Category:Scottish Category:Trouble Maker Category:Bookworm Category:Seventeen Category:Dumbledore's Army Member Category:Seventh Year